


Every storm runs out of rain

by CrimsonPanda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara cries a lot, One Shot, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonPanda/pseuds/CrimsonPanda
Summary: Kal-El’s death has left Kara’s spirit crushed. As another sleepless night is upon her, she receives an unexpected visit.





	Every storm runs out of rain

Thunder echoed throughout the city, flashes of lighting breached through dark clouds and the most violent rainfall National City had seen in years did not seem to be ending anytime soon.

As the intense storm raged outside Kara found herself staring at a wall in her room, curled up around a pillow as the raindrops left glittering trails down her window. 

Her senses made her overwhelmingly aware of the tempest outside, but between rumbles of thunder she could also hear the heartbeats of the DEO security detachment left at her apartment’s door. Alex wanted her sister to remain at the DEO, but Kara insisted that she wanted to go home, so the redhead did the only thing she could do and had agents stationed at her door around the clock. She said they were there for her own safety, whatever that meant. 

Admittedly, Kara did know what she had meant. After what Lex had done, Alex wanted to make sure Lena couldn't get near Kara. But Kara hadn’t told her sister who had left her safely at the DEO headquarters after Lex’s attack and how exactly she had done that. When asked, the blonde told her she was unconscious and didn’t remember. In different circumstances Alex, who clearly didn’t believe her words, would have pushed the issue, but considering Kara’s state she had decided to let the whole thing slide and just accompanied her sister home.

Alex had made sure that Kara’s refrigerator was well stocked, thinking of her Kryptonian appetite. The redhead stayed with Kara during the first couple of days, trying to get her to eat and trying her best to make her feel better, until Alex’s duties at the DEO became unmanageable from a distance and she had to leave Kara on her own. On her empty home. Alone.

There were dark patches underneath the Kryptonian’s sleepless bloodshot eyes, yet slumber kept evading her. The few moments she had succumbed to sleep, she had woken up startled after watching Kal’s chest torn apart by a fluorescent green blade again.

_  
His eyes widen in surprise as he let loose a cry of pain._

_Kara screams and tries flying to him only to be stopped by the green force field which has been surrounding her. When she touches it she feels as if needles made of lava are going through her hand and up her arm until she hears her own painful cry of pain and has to step back unsteadily._

_Light fading from her cousin’s eyes as she shouts his name, she shouts again and again but he does not move. He does not blink, his expression unchanging from the agony that had filled his final moments._

_The armoured figure kneeling victoriously over Kal, gradually moves until he stands, although his head doesn’t stop facing the Kryptonian body beneath him, still holding the blade as if not quite believing that it had in fact been a fatal blow to the alien’s heart._

_After long moments looking down to his defeated rival, his visor turns to Kara. An emerald glow illuminates the figure as he recoils his helmet and grins at her, his eyes reflecting green and victorious lunacy._

_He turns his whole body to her, aiming the sword in her direction. _

_As he lifts off and charges full speed in Supergirl’s direction a dark blurr violently hits him sideways, taking him off his intended trajectory, sparks and the smell of something scorching filling the air._

_Lex lands - if you can call it that - his armour rolling repeatedly until he finally manages to stop and stare at the dark blue armour floating, unstable, in front of him._

_His eyes confused, not recognizing his attacker even now that he could see his opponent clearly. Atom had been dealt with, and this was not his exo suit. _

_An expression flashes through the bald man’s face, but before he can even attempt to aim his arm cannon, before he has time to lift his shield arm he realizes something had latched on to him and he’s unable to move under the weight of his suit._

_The figure approaches him, floating unsteadily in the air as sparks fly from its left leg where severe burn damage is visible, finally landing over the man laying on the floor. Lex’s eyes widen in surprise as the dark blue helmet reveals his attacker’s face. Kara couldn’t see, but…_

_“Lena!” his tone a bizarre mix of surprise, fear and something more._

_“Lex.” Her cold voice barely audible in the battle raging above them. “Don’t bother trying to teleport. Nothing in your suit will work.”_

_The bald man appears to struggle in what must be attempts to make anything work, anything just move. His expression turns from surprise to one of bitterness and rage as he realizes he’s trapped inside his own technological creation._

_“Why?! Why won’t you let me eradicate them?!” exasperation screamed in his words. “They mock you! They pretended to love you! All that to control you. To know every single thing that you were doing. To make sure it wasn’t something that can defeat them so they can keep their supremacy. I…”_

_A surge of yellow light interrupts Lex, his last words lost forever as his face crumbles and is taken away, particle by particle, by a sudden gale._

_Lena stands quietly overlooking at her brother’s corpse, her breathing calm. Controlled._

_Kara turns her eyes away from what she just witnessed, her stare back to her cousin’s body below and through tears desperately cries again._

_“Kal! Please… Kal!” _

_This trembling plea carried by the wind seems to wake Lena from whatever stupor she was in. Turning, she flies somewhat erratically leaving a trail of sparks behind her until she reaches Kara. The Kryptonian is still calling her cousin’s name, despair seeping through her voice, not daring to look away from him, tears making her vision blurry._

_She doesn’t really register that the field containing her is being deactivated, but runs toward Kal the moment the green hue is gone and her Kryptonite-induced nausea diminishes._

_Clark’s eyes were still open when she reaches him, vacantly staring at the dark skies above them._

_Kara falls to her knees and shakes him, “Kal?” she cries. “Please...” she begs._

_Dropping her head to his chest the tears puddle on his House of El symbol while muffled sobs alternate with Kara’s calls for her cousin._

_She hears a loud explosion above them followed by two more, then a green glow illuminates the ground, but she doesn’t move away, still hugging what is left of Kal._

_She feels a gentle metal touch on her shoulder. An almost imperceptible voice lightly says “We need to leave. There is nothing more we can do for him now.”_

_“No!” Kara sobs, “There has to be!”_

_“I’m sorry Kara. The air will be filled with Kryptonite particles from Lex’s missiles soon.” Lena’s voice logical and detached but had Kara been facing her, she might have noticed the stark concern she couldn't keep away from her face. “We need to go, or you’ll…” she couldn’t get herself to finish the sentence, her throat choking over the words._

_Moments pass and the blonde rises to her feet, visibly still unsteady from the contact with the containment shield she’d been in._

_“I can’t fly yet… the Kryptonite…” her mournful voice quiet._

_An understanding nod replies to her and strong yet gentle metallic hands hold Kara, pulling her closer into a safe embrace._

_Kara doesn’t want to leave Kal behind, but represses this thought, allowing herself to be flown to safety, away from the luminous green cloud descending upon them._

_She must have lost consciousness somewhere along the way, the contact with Kryptonite taking its toll, because the next thing she remembers is Alex’s concerned face above her.  
_

A resounding rumble of thunder brings Kara back to the present.

She holds her pillow tighter as tears she didn’t know she still had in her to cry, drop down her face until she feels the cool wet spots in the pillowcase under her cheeks.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kara opens her eyes, confused. Did she hear…?

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Slowly getting up, she turns and stares at the window where a shadowy figure illuminated by the occasional lightning floats silently outside.

A brief, surprised gasp crosses her lips and Kara shakes herself out of her slumberless daze approaching the window. She unlocks and opens it, quietly taking a couple of steps back allowing the visitor to enter.

A vague glow emanating from a few specific spots in the armoured figure illuminates the lightless room as she softly lands inside.

The storm outside seems to have quieted down and silence was only broken by a low electronic wheezing sound as the armour’s helmet collapses into the neck piece, leaving a discreet glow to illuminate Lena’s revealed facial features.

Silence, then the sound of thunder, fills the room until Lena makes a gesture and the entire exo-suit recoils into her belt buckle, leaving her wearing a simple dark catsuit.

More silence follows.

Lena’s lips part as if she wants to speak, but seems to lose the courage she was gathering, pressing her lips back together without a word.

Kara is unsure about what to say and simply looks at her visitor through tired eyes, numbness filling her.

“This was a mistake. I should go.” Lena’s voice has a softness she hadn’t heard in months.

Lena stares at her for another hesitant moment longer and turns to leave.

“Wait.” The word barely a whisper.

The slender silhouette freezes in place before her hand presses her buckle, an anxious gasp imperceptible to a human escapes Lena’s lips.

~

Lena swallows, her throat suddenly dry and her heart thumps wildly in her chest. She stares at the window, now displaying a vague, distorted reflection of Kara as a cloud obscures the moon and momentarily darkens the sky. The brunette forces herself to harmonize her breathing in an attempt to take control of the turmoil of emotions she’s barely keeping locked inside her.

Gathering the courage she was searching for, she slowly turns to face the blonde, lifting her eyes and really taking a look at the thin figure in front of her for the first time since she got to Kara’s home.

She can’t help a sudden intake of breath when she makes out the blonde’s face more clearly, as lightning casts light upon her features.

Lena sees the dark circles under her blood-rimmed eyes, almost lifeless and far from reflecting the sunny disposition she remembered Kara having.

The blonde hasn’t lifted her gaze to look back at Lena, hollowly staring at some void near the floor since she spoke.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.” Lena’s voice just a whisper. 

She didn’t mention that the propulsors in her suit had been damaged when diverting one of the Kryptonite missiles heading directly toward the Kryptonians. She didn’t mention that she had been grounded a long distance from Lex before she managed to get them working again, albeit erratically. She didn’t mention that even with that fix she had to constantly make manual flight course corrections to get to him, which slowed her down.

The reasons didn’t matter, really. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get there a little bit sooner.”

Kara shakes her head slowly, briefly looking into Lena’s green eyes. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Her voice cracks a tiny bit at the end, as she drops her head back down.

Silence again. A boom of thunder.

A sob escapes the blonde despite her visible effort to keep it together and she lifts her arms to hug herself, trying to hold back the uncontrollable feelings flooding her. Wet streams running down her cheeks become visible when they reflect another not so distant lightning.

Lena’s conflicted emotions make her hesitate, not having quite thought this through. In truth she’d come here almost by instinct. There wasn’t exactly a logical, step-by-step plan of what to do besides give Kara her condolences.

Another sob coming from Kara shakes the brunette away from her thoughts. Kara can’t seem to stop herself from behaving like this and lifts her hands up to her face, covering it as if trying to drown the sounds her body is stubbornly making against her will.

Lena watches her right arm move as if it has a mind of its own, carefully reaching for Kara’s forearm, then gently to her hand before slowly pulling her closer.

She sees Kara’s body still shaking from her crying and ragged breaths, her hands hesitantly move away from her face allowing Lena’s arms to surround her. After a moment, Lena feels arms enveloping her, their touch featherlike as if more than that would reveal the brunette as a simple illusion and make her disappear like a ghost.

It’s Lena who pulls her closer and caresses the blonde’s hair smoothly through her catsuit’s black gloves, through sniffles and softer sobs that the blonde can’t help making.

Kara yields and buries her face in Lena’s shoulder, feeling the slow strokes on her blond curls and eventually losing the notion of time and melting into the embrace. Her sobs slowly subside and her numbness is replaced by sleepiness.

“I’m so tired. I can’t sleep. I never really sleep since...” she shakily confesses, hardly above a whisper.

Lena’s thoughtful hair strokes continue a few moments more before she finds herself gently taking Kara’s hand.

“I can stay if you want.” she says before she stops herself.

Kara’s head lifts, her gaze meets Lena’s and finds the worry that the brunette can no longer conceal behind the cool mask she’s been hiding behind all these months, whenever she’s dealt with the Kryptonian. 

Something vaguely resembling hope flashes through the blonde’s expression before it succumbs to an almost emotionless, defeated stare once more.

As if in a daze Lena leads Kara to her bed, opening the covers, smoothing the bared sheet underneath as if motioning her to lay down. The blonde, going through the motions, sits, then slowly lifts her legs and places them on her bed as she lays down on her left side, laying her head on her pillow.

~

She feels herself being covered by her comforter and carefully tucked in, then a shift in weight on her bed as Lena lays down beside her, over the bed covers, head on the other pillow and facing her. Kara feels her hair being touched slowly and her eyes close as she allows herself to release some of the tension she’d been accumulating not just over these last few days, but for months.

She doesn’t want to break what’s feeling like an almost magical moment, but she can’t help herself from saying “I’m sorry I lied to you.” in a broken voice.

The gentle touches on her gold locks come to a halt and Kara regrets bringing this up. The sudden, lasting stillness morphs into a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach, and with each passing second she progressively finds it more difficult to breathe.

As she is about to open her eyes and apologise for having touched the sensitive subject, she feels her blonde curls being caressed again.

“We’ll deal with that later. You need to rest.” 

She swears she hears a tiny hint of coldness back to Lena’s voice. The panic born moments ago now fills Kara’s chest. Is Lena leaving her?

“Please stay.” her frail voice pleading.

The storm had since moved to a distant part of the city and the thunder is almost inaudible as a gentle voice replies.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
